1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an adjustment method of black level, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, CCD (Charge Coupled Devices), CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor), and the like have been heavily used as an imaging element of a digital still camera and a digital video camera. In such imaging elements, change in black level referred to as optical black level difference (hereinafter also referred to as OB level difference) is known to occur due to factors such as long-time exposure, gain up, and temperature rise.
In order to correct such OB level difference and realize an appropriate black level, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-152098 proposes a method of detecting the OB level difference after AD (Analog to Digital) converting an image signal of after clamping.